Right Here Waiting for You
by Queen's Knight of Ni
Summary: The Gboys and the Preventers go to a colony to quiet yet another rebellion, but there is more than meets the eye with this enemy.
1. Always Away, Never Together

**Knight of Ni: Hello everyone, well this story is about... yeah you guessed it, Gundam Wing. I don't want to tell you anything here 'cause that would just ruin the reading. Anyways, hope you enjoy, I'll have Ch. 2 in no time.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I do own Gundam Wing everyone knows that... peeks over shoulder at Sunrise's lawyer Okay I don't. Damnit. Anyways, enjoy.**

Right Here Waiting For You

Chapter 1: Always Away, Never Together

Relena worked at her desk. The past few days she had done nothing but work. Papers were piled on her desk. Many of them were concerning the one thing on re mind. Complaints had come from all over the Earth Sphere and the colonies.

What do these people want of me? I can't make decisions all alone. Maybe that's why he's gone now. Maybe if I had been a little more competent he would still be here. Relena thought grimly as she looked at the paper work in front of her. It never seemed to end. No matter how much she got done in a day, the next seemed to only add to the load. No end in sight for all she was required to do.

The computer that was on her desk came to life. The screen flickered slightly and an image appeared.

"Heero!" Relena yelled. Her facial expression changed almost instantly. Though there was still a hint of sorrow noticeable.

"Hey Relena. How are you?"

"Better now." They both smiled. "What are you doing?" Relena asked.

"Our fleet is moving to L3X019. We'll engage the enemy there." Heero tried not to look directly at Relena as he spoke to her, keeping himself busy with odd commands in Wing Zero.

"Heero, please be careful. I want you to come home."

Heero's eyes narrowed slightly. She knew that was the one thing he always kept in mind, and she didn't have to remind him every time he went to fight. "I love you, Relena." Heero simply said.

"I love you too. Please just be careful."

"I will. Tell Odin I love him."

"Alright, give 'em hell Heero." Relena said without an ounce of enthusiasm.

"Affirmative," Heero replied and turned off the screen. Relena stared at the blank screen. She didn't want him to go, not yet. This was only the third time he had to go on a mission since they got married. Relena could never get used to it though, no matter how many times he had to. She would always worry about him. Would he come back? And if he did, would there be anything wrong with him? And if he didn't, would she want Odin to grow up without a father? These questions continually invaded her mind. Her heart began to ache. She couldn't stand the thought of these questions. She continually wished that there was some way of pushing them out of her mind, but she couldn't.

The battle was finished. Again the United Earth and Colonial Federation came out on top. When the Gundams returned to the Sanc Kingdom the people lined the streets in the tradition of welcoming home the troops, a tradition as old as kingdoms of the ancient past.

The G-pilots proceeded up the street till they reached the Peacecraft Mansion.

"It is here I say good-bye." Heero said.

The other pilots all returned their good-byes and went their separate ways in what ever direction led home. Zechs, who was staying at the mansion, remained and piloted Tallgeese along side of Wing Zero.

"Do you think it is all over with them?" Zechs asked.

"It's never over. Our job will never end. All we can have is a lull. To that, I hope we have." Heero replied.

"So how long do you think we have?"

"Not long. That battle was definitely not the worst we'll have with this enemy."

"So why did you send the troops home?"

"They have families. They have something to go home to. Until we know about any more problems I feel they should go home."

"I understand. Families have to be the biggest casualty of war."

Zechs and Heero rested their Gundams behind the mansion in the hangar bay designated for them. Heero waited at the entry door watching as Zechs shut Tallgeese down. They walked in the door and proceeded to the main hall.

Christmas was upon them. The halls were all decorated accordingly. In front of all windows there were small trees decorated with ribbon and the traditional ball ornaments. Under some of the trees there were presents. These were small presents that on Christmas day would be given to the less fortunate children. These were all given by the servants and other workers in the mansion.

Soon enough, we won't need those. Heero thought. He knew why most of those children were less fortunate. The scars of the past wars riddled the world, and those families suffered. But maybe this will keep their spirits up. This past war was the worst for the Sanc Kingdom in particularly. The villages and cities on the outskirts of the kingdom were hit hard. The families that lived in these places were left with nothing, and had to spend everything they had to gain everything back. This unfortunately would commonly leave the children without anything for Christmas or any other holiday.

Heero and Zechs had almost made it to the main hall when Noin met up with them. She came to attention and rendered a salute. Both Heero and Zechs returned the salute and said "at ease." Noin relaxed. Although they were all close friends and Zechs was her husband, she never let that influence her military courtesy.

"I apologize for having to bring this to you at the time of your arrival," Noin stated.

"Never mind that Major. What do you have?" Zechs returned.

"Would you accompany me please?" Noin asked and turned on her heel.

Heero and Zechs followed. They proceeded to a briefing room. They used this room mainly for briefing the troops before battle, such as the one they had earlier that day. Entering they saw it was how it was left earlier that week.

The front screen was lifeless at this point, but Noin walked up front and turned it on through voice command. "Computer open Noin 37 beta."

"Voice verification confirmed." The computer screen flickered and opened a document file. Noin brought her hand up to the screen and guided the computer through several steps to open the complete file to present it to Heero and Zechs.

"Earlier today we received this message. The recent battle was only the tip of the iceberg, so to speak. More are coming." Noin reported.

"Looks like you were right, Heero."

"You knew just as well as I did. There is never anything that easy. Major, is there anything in the message that gives a timeline of sorts?"

"Not to our knowledge, sir. We still have people working and reviewing the message."

"Yes sir. It was traced to Colony L3X019."

"That's the one we were just at." Zechs replied.

"Yes. We aren't sure where in the colony it came from, but just that it did come from there."

Zechs and Heero looked at each other. They defeated t outlying troops but only decided that they would send a few soldiers to check the interior.

"The troops we left there, have they reported?" Heero asked.

"No sir. They never reported in after the rest of the fleet left." Noin replied.

"Major Noin, obtain as much information as possible then summon the troops in twenty-four hours." Zechs stated.

"Yes sir, it shall be done." Noin accepted rendering another salute. Again Zechs and Heero returned the salute and turned to leave.

Zechs walked out, but Heero stopped short. "Major."

"Yes sir." Noin responded immediately.

"Lucrezia, this is off the record."

"Yes sir, understood."

"You, in a way unfortunately, would know better than me. How does Relena feel about my being away for so long so often?"

"She doesn't like it sir. But she understands why. She tends to blame herself for it."

"She would," Heero said, "Thank you, Major, you have been a great help to all of us."

"Yes sir."

Heero turned and left out of the room. Noin smiled somewhat sadly as he left. She knew that this time was really hard for those two, as it was for the rest of the G-pilots and of her and Zechs. Regaining her bearing she turned, shut down the computer and left herself.

**Knight of Ni: That's that. Like I said, Ch.2 in no time. Till then check out Black-Angel-001. She doesn't get much a chance to update now, but for what she has up know it will keep you busy. Plus she has a great comedy called 'Beyond Belief'. Some stories about the Gundam boys. Some of them are based on true events and some aren't, it's up to you to find out.**


	2. Everlasting Love

**Knight of Ni: Okay, here is chapter two. I got 46 hits on the last chapter and only one review. Come on people. I really love feedback. Even negative if you don't like it. It's all part of the game. Anyways, I hope those of you have read or are just starting to read this story I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its coordinating entities.**

Chapter Two: Everlasting Love

Heero walked down the maze of hallways towards Relena's office. She had almost been assassinated so many times that they put her in an office that was the hardest to get to. Aside Heero and the other G-pilots only four or five other people knew how to get there. Of that number was Noin and Une. The others were personal guards, hand picked by Heero. Heero always demanded safety, and he decided that he would take charge for that reason.

He finally reached her office. He took a deep breath and opened the door. When he walked in, there was a barrel of a gun pointing at his head. Before the guard could fully train the weapon, though, Heero caught it and pointed it back up to the ceiling. After the guard realized who Heero was he released the force he had on the weapon.

"Sorry sir."

"Not a problem soldier. You were doing your job. Very well I might add."

"Thank you sir." The guard said as he re-holstered his weapon.

Heero continued down the corridor till he reached Relena's office. Knocking on the door he continued to open it. Relena looked up from the paper work that was on her desk. Se was surprised. Normally the guard would radio her before anyone entered her office, but then she saw who came through the door.

Relena immediately jumped from behind her desk and ran towards Heero. The papers that were on her desk were knocked off, but she didn't care. All she knew was Heero was home.

Heero stopped right after walking in the door. If he had walked any farther Relena would have ran straight into him.

"Oh Heero I'm so glad you're home!" She held onto him tightly. Heero stood firm but looked at her with the love of years beyond where they were. Relena began to sob softly. She buried her face into Heero's shoulder trying to hide her tears, but her body shook with her sobs.

"Relena, it's all right. We're all home."

Relena looked up with tears slowly streaming down her face. "I know," she said and smiled. Again she rested her head on his shoulder almost lifeless in his arms.

"Relena," Heero did not want to tell her about what Noin had reported, but he had no choice. "Major Noin reported that we have another fire at L3X019."

"But I thought that you were just there."

"We were. It appears that we didn't finish the job."

"Oh Heero why do you have to go all the time?"

"I have to Relena. You know there's nothing I can do about it."

"I know. I just wish you didn't have to."

(24 hours later)

"Units prepare for departure."

"Earth Team prepared and standing by."

"La Grange One prepared and standing by."

"La Grange Two prepared and waiting for commands."

"Start Departure." Heero commanded.

The units surrounding Heero began to move out. The Aries troops began to fly acting as transports guides to the Leo transport ships. Taurus suits followed behind taking up the rear. The last wave of troops were prepared to take off but waited for Heero.

"Commander, is everything alright?"

"Yes, soldier. Proceed to the rendezvous point."

"Yes sir." The soldier took his wave of troops and left.

Heero stayed behind a short time longer. Just long enough to send a message.

Relena was back in her office spending the time as easily as possible, waiting for Heero to return. Her attention was brought to her computer screen when it flashed. It read that she just received a message on an encrypted line. She opened the message. It simply read, 'I love you.'

After she read it, she ran to the window. Opening her curtains she saw the Wing Zero bolting into the skies towards a show of lights she deducted were the other troops. She smiled grimly knowing what Heero was going to have to do. Her grim smile was also shared by the fact that she didn't want him to leave. But as he said, he didn't have a choice, and she knew that.

That damned boy. His warrior attitude and his honor will end up getting him killed. Relena thought. She whimpered slightly and buried her head in her arms. But I can't stop loving him.

**Knight of Ni: Ok that is that for now. I'll have chapter 3 up soon enough. Review for me, let me know what you think.**


	3. Shifting Tides

**Queen's Knight of Ni: The battle hits home, will the G-boys find out in time? Can Relena hold it together to defend what she can of the Sanc Kingdom?**

Chapter 3: Shifting Tides

Two hours after the fleet left, loud explosions riddled the Sanc Kingdom. Fire engulfed whole buildings, and people were running and screaming in the streets more explosions erupted throwing people on the ground voluntarily and involuntarily.

Relena jumped from her chair and ran to the window. She looked down the main road leading to the mansion. Several buildings down she saw an old office complex still standing but flames licked out of every window from top to bottom.

"Queen Relena, come with us please." Relena turned to see two armed guards standing at the door. She looked out the window almost crying as she watched the buildings in the city burn, most already charred black.

The people still ran through the streets not knowing which buildings would erupt next. No planes were in the sky to look for or tanks to run from. The people scattered in all different directions. Again three more buildings close the mansion blew up, engulfed in flames. Almost sixty people were floored by the explosion. Only about half of those got back up. The rest lay in contorted positions on the ground before they were helped up by others.

"Queen Relena, please hurry we must go," the guards urged Relena to leave with them. She turned back to them and left the window.

They took her out of her office about half way down her short hallway. One guard hit the wall with his fist as hard as he could. The wall panel, which seemed seamless, slid back and opened to an elevator. Walking in, Relena and the guards proceeded to the underground bunker underneath the mansion.

When the elevator came to a stop Relena and the two guards were about two-hundred feet below the surface. Heero designated the safety bunker to the description that would make it difficult for even Gundams to get to. The only two ways leading to this bunker were the way Relena went and a military access shaft which required an access card and fingerprint identification.

Soon Relena's eyes opened wide in realization.

"Where is Odin!"

"We have a detail escorting him back here ma'am," the guard responded.

When the elevator came to a stop Relena and the two guards were about two-hundred feet below the surface. Heero designated the safety bunker to the description that would make it difficult for even Gundams to get to. The only two ways leading to this bunker were the way Relena went and a military access shaft which required and access card and fingerprint identification.

The elevator door opened to a large room filled almost wall to wall with computers. Technicians were sitting at various control panels watching the hellish mayhem that was happening outside. Several had to switch from camera as several were destroyed by the explosions.

Relena's two guards directed her to an office chamber that was designated as her office at times like this. Wishing she really never had to use it; she reluctantly went in and sat behind her desk. One guard took position right outside the door while one took position right on the inside.

"Please wait outside," Relena asked the guard.

"Yes ma'am," the guard replied and walked outside.

Turning on the monitor to the computer on her desk, Relena was going to try to send Heero a message. It simply read, 'Heero we are in trouble!' She commanded the computer to send he message, but it wouldn't go through.

"Damn it, what's wrong with this stupid thing!" Relena struck the keyboard with her fist cursing again. She grew tired quickly at this and buried her face in her across again as she did in her office upstairs.

Two of the higher officials called for Major Noin to report to the safety bunker.

"No need Captain."

The soldier turned to see Noin in the doorway. She proceeded to one of the command consoles looking over the shoulder of the technician sitting there. The screen was still showing scenes of the burning buildings outside.

"Bring up the city grid."

"Yes ma'am," the technician answered.

The screen changed from the camera outside, to a blue grid with green structures representing the buildings of the city. Some were flashing red which meant they had been compromised (or they were blown up).

Noin looked at the screen grimly. How could anyone look at it any other way? From looking at the grid Noin saw that at least one-third of the city's buildings had either been destroyed or damaged from debris. One building caught her attention.

"Where is Prince Odin?" Noin asked.

"We sent a detail to the school to bring him here," replied the guard that had told Relena.

"So, where is he?" Noin asked slightly annoyed that they could not give her a clear cut answer.

"Well... we…"

"Spit it out soldier!" Noin yelled.

"We haven't gotten any reports back at this time," the soldier reported.

"What have you done about it! What do we have you down here for?"

"But ma'am…"

"Lieutenant Manning, get out of my face!"

Noin was so aggravated she almost couldn't see straight.

How could they be so incompetent? I thought I trained them better than this.

Noin thought.

The soldier bowed his head half in shame and half in anger. He proceeded to the military service entrance and opened the door.

"Lieutenant, wait," Noin called. The lieutenant stopped and turned his head to Noin. "You will be in charge of recovering Prince Odin. Go out and find out where he is and bring him back here."

The soldier turned, somewhat relieved that she trusted him with this task, and saluted. Noin returned the salute and told the soldier to carry on.

Lieutenant Manning turned to his side and called three guards to come to him. They left out the shaft and made their way out to the city above. They stopped right before leaving the mansion to obtain heavier fire arms than just their side arms.

Relena still sat in her office attempting to send a message to Heero. The more she tried and failed the more frustrated she became, but she continued, she would not quit.


	4. Tasting the Pain

**Queen's Knight of Ni: The battle has intensified throughout the city. The Gundam pilots are still flying towards the colony. Will there be any help for the Sanc Kingdom?**

**Chapter 4**

**Tasting the Pain**

Heero had all the com systems in Wing Zero turned off. He again was in prayer for Relena's safety and the safety of his troops going into battle. Heero knew these battles would take many of these soldiers' lives. It would be inevitable. Though he was the 'perfect soldier' and had seen countless battles, the loss of one life still hurt his heart. Unfortunately, sometimes death was necessary.

A vulcan cannon bullet nicked one of Wing Zero's wings. This caused Heero to come back to reality. Heero stopped Wing Zero and turned getting ready to return fire. When he turned all he could see were the Earth Sphere and Colonial troops along with the other five Gundams. The heat sensor detected that it was Deathscythe that fired the shot.

When Heero finally resumed communication he heard Trowa first.

"You're lucky he doesn't kill you now."

"Well, you said get his attention," Duo replied. Although he answered defensively Duo made no motion to possibly block payback from Heero.

"What is it?" Heero asked, slightly annoyed at Duo.

"We received several distress calls from earth," Zechs stated, "No real definite cause why, but there have been seven so far."

Heero opened his sub-space com-link and several messages came up. All of them were from Relena, aside the seven Zechs spoke of. All of Relena's said the same thing, "Heero we are in trouble."

"Attention all units, we are returning to earth," Heero commanded.

"Sir, what about the colony?" one Aries soldier called out.

"Do not question me soldier. The colony can wait. If this group attacked the earth they are not at the colony." Heero stated.

"Yes sir, sorry sir."

Unlike when they left, Heero now led the group as fast as he could to get back to earth. The Gundam pilots followed suit closely followed by the rest of the units.

Relena had her head back in her arms. She started crying again, this time harder. She couldn't remember the last time she cried this hard. The tears streamed down her face and one hit her lip. It had the familiar bitter, salty taste that always reminded her that she was emotionally distraught.

Although she hated it, sometimes she would also think of times when she would kiss away the tears of little Odin when he would fall or hurt himself. It took Heero almost two years before he softened up to a true fatherly role. Of all his training, Relena could tell parenting was not one of them. Relena laughed at this until she realized she had still not seen Odin since the explosions started.

Relena jumped up and bolted straight through her office door. She looked around the control center and finally spotted Noin and Une, who had arrived five minutes earlier.

"Where's Odin?" she asked.

"We have a detail going to escort him here," Noin replied.

Relena began to grow very impatient with Noin and the other officers. She understood that this was as much as a surprise for them as it was for her, but then her son is at stake, they better get a move on.

"Major Noin," Noin turned to face the voice, "We have a report in from Lieutenant Manning. Prince Odin has been injured. Manning is taking him to the base hospital right now."

"What!" Relena felt as if she had just been punched in the stomach. Her eyes were wide and full of sudden, unimaginable pain.

Relena ran towards the elevator door. Tears came back to her eyes slightly blurring her vision. It didn't matter though; she had o get to Odin.

"Wait Mrs. Relena!" Noin called after her.

Relena didn't stop. She struck the button beside the door. She was just about to walk in the door when two soldiers stopped her.

"No Queen," they said, "It's too dangerous to go out there by yourself."

Noin turned to Une. A silent agreement came between the both of them. Une nodded and they both followed where Relena was.

"Commander Dixon," Noin turned to face the commander, "You take command here. Take what suits we have left and set up a perimeter around the Mansion."

"Yes ma'am."

The commander rendered a salute, accepting his orders and immediately began carrying them out. The Aries that were left, set up a perimeter around them mansion. The ground Leos set up at sentinel points in a two mile radius of city.

Relena, Noin, Une, and two guards left the control center and proceeded to the base hospital. The roads were littered with debris, most of it still burning; the rest was piles of burnt ashes. Aside the debris, cars were either lined up and down the road where they were left or swerved left or right from the people dodging the falling debris.

The buildings were blackened with soot and ash. Looming over the people, they were quite imposing. The people who were out walking were eventually escorted to military secure locations for protection. Although many did not like being bossed around by the military, since they were not apart of it, they gladly sacrificed their normal freedom for the safety of their lives.

The group ran from hiding place to hiding place trying not to be seen by any enemy personnel. The base hospital was about five blocks away, and although the explosions had stopped Noin, Une and the guards were not taking any chances. Relena, though, was a handful to keep in one place at one time. Her only thought was to see Odin and find out if he was alright.

As they scurried down the street they kept to as many shadows as possible. The buildings created the afternoon shadows as usual, but the shadows were deeper and darker than usual due to the smoke still lingering in the air above them. The sky was so choked with smoke and it seemed much later then what it actually was.

The two soldiers motioned for the women to move out and follow them. They began to move, crossing an alley street. Relena's eyes stayed straight forward, although Noin, Une, and the two guards kept their eyes darting here and there looking for any unfriendly persons.

As they crossed in front of the alley a shot rang out. The guard to Relena's right fell to the ground. Noin instinctively fell to his side checking him over.

"Sniper!" the other soldier yelled.

The soldier grabbed Relena and pulled her behind another building. Noin and Une together pulled the fallen soldier to the shadows where Relena and the other soldier were.

Looking at the fallen soldier Noin noticed that the shot flew straight through the head. She checked his pulse. There was no sign of his pulse in his neck. In a last ditch effort she ripped his shirt and put her ear o his chest. Still she could not find the soldier's pulse.

"He's dead. The sniper had a clean shot." Noin said.

"But where is the sniper?" Une asked.

The rest of the group looked around trying to find out where the sniper was hiding. Relena, being her at times bold self, decided to step out a little farther than the others.

"Queen Relena, get back. He may be able to see you," the soldier yelled, jumping up from his position to pull her back.

When the soldier got to Relena, a glint of metal caught his eye. Looking back up the soldier noticed a sniper rifle almost ten stories up the building across the alley from their position. The soldier covered Relena's body with his own. The sound of a rifle discharge hit their ears. Time, it seemed, stood still for Relena.

The guard slumped forward, shot in the back. Une, pistol in hand, searched for the sniper. She found him in the window. Aiming to take his next shot on Relena, the sniper did not notice Une. Right as he was pulling the trigger, Une fired her round. The bullet shot up and through the sniper's scope into his head. He fell over the window sill and down to the concrete below.

Noin rushed to check on Relena and the soldier.

"He's still alive. The hospital is only two more blocks away. Come on!"

Noin and Une carried the unconscious soldier with an arm across each shoulder. Relena, again, decided to lead the group now armed with the soldier's pistol.

The next two blocks were slow and arduous. Noin and Une had to stop four times to set the soldier down, but they tried their best, knowing he didn't have much time.

Trudging along at a very slow pace Une and Noin finally were able to drag the wounded soldier to the base hospital. Relena stood behind them now making sure their backs were covered. A daring move by her, but she wanted to get in to see Odin and wanted to see the soldier make it as well. Relena kept her back to Une and Noin until she was in the doors and they were shut.

**End Chapter 4**


	5. Injuring Hurts Two

**Queen's Knight of Ni: As the Gundam Pilots race back to Earth, the fighing continues in the streets of the Sanc Kingdom. Relena rushes to the hospital to find Odin.**

**Chapter Five**

**Injuring Hurts Two**

Relena immediately turned to find out whom or what could give her information of Odin's whereabouts.

"Someone get me a medic over here! We need to get him to surgery!" Une yelled.

A team of medics rushed to the soldier's side ripping off his shirt and putting a pressure bandage on the wound to stop what bleeding there was. Soon after a stretcher was wheeled in beside them and they laid the soldier down. The medic holding the stretcher turned and wheeled to the pre-op ward.

"Hey wait a second!" a civilian yelled jumping out of the seat he was sitting in, "I've been here for three hours waiting for a doctor to look at this," the man raises his arm with a bad but comparatively minor abrasion on it, "and you're just gonna let him move ahead of all of us!"

The other civilians there, knowing he was putting his foot in his mouth, made no attempt in agreeing with him. Moreover they looked at him with looks of shock and surprise. The civilian looked around and began to realize he had overstepped his bounds, but it was too late. Une stepped up to him putting her cool, non-fearing eyes on him.

"That soldier is bleeding more than anyone else in this room, with the exception of you if you do not sit down and keep your mouth shut!"

The civilian bowed his head silently knowing anymore words would probably warrant either arrest or worse.

Relena ran to a woman behind a desk just beyond the door they entered through. She looked at the woman who looked like she was about to pull her hair out from the sudden stress that had just began. The woman looked up and saw Relena standing at her desk. She stared at her for a second before she realized who Relena was.

"Oh, Queen Relena, please forgive my rudeness," the woman said rising to her feet and bowing at the waist.

"That's alright. I need to know where my son is."

"Yes ma'am. Follow me please."

The woman escorted the three girls to a room right outside the ward. When walking to the room Noin noticed Lieutenant Manning in a room across the hall. A doctor had a bandage to his arm preparing to insert a needle. Though Lieutenant Manning was strong he still winced slightly when the needle was driven in by the doctor. Manning saw Noin and smiled slightly, noticing he had been caught at a weak moment.

"You ladies go on. I'll be along in a few minutes," Noin said and turned into Lieutenant Manning's room.

"Hello, Major," Lieutenant Manning said, his voice tense.

"The doctor, who merely nodded at Noin, was running a needle through the arm of the lieutenant. With the patients piling up outside he didn't even wait for the anesthetic to take effect. He figured if the lieutenant was strong enough to be in the military he was strong enough to handle a needle.

"Report Lieutenant," Noin said, her military voice slightly softened.

"Prince Odin is safe, along with the girl he was with. She was hurt pretty bad though. I wasn't able to find out what her condition was before they wheeled her off."

"Do you know who this girl was?"

"No ma'am. She looked to be about fifteen or sixteen, with red hair. Blue eyes as well, but for that I may be wrong. I only saw her eyes when the medics checked her for a second."

"Okay, thank you Lieutenant. Are you alright?"

"I think I will be. Just a scratch from some falling debris. Thank you for asking Major," the Lieutenant replied in an almost flirtatious tone.

"Watch it soldier! I've heard that tone before. If you keep that up I'll do worse than scratch your arm. I'll kill you, if General Zechs does not get to you first."

"Oh, uh… yes ma'am." Lieutenant Manning hung his head mentally kicking himself for letting his stupidity catch up with him.

Before Noin left, she leaned down to the doctor doing Manning's arm. She spoke something almost inaudible. Low enough so Manning couldn't hear. A smile crept across the doctor's face. He nodded his head and continued his work.

Noin walked out of the room and continued down the hall looking for Odin's room. A few second later she heard a male voice scream.

"Oww! Watch how you're sticking that thing!"

It was Manning's voice without a doubt. Noin smiled as she heard him still screaming. Walking down the hall Noin remembered the description of the girl that Manning had said was with Odin when they found him.

"A girl of fifteen or sixteen with red hair," Noin thought to herself, "There's only one girl like that who knows Odin." Noin also recalled the fact that Manning said she was hurt pretty bad. This in mind Nion quickened her pace to find Relena and Une.

Odin seemed to be sleeping peacefully when Relena and Une entered the room. Relena instinctively began to walk softer, as did Une, not wanting to disturbed the child's slumber.

"Hello mother, Commander Une, come to see the poor boy?"

The boy had his father's keen awareness and personality. Relena often though that he took almost absolutely nothing from her. If it weren't for his light brown hair, she would have sworn it. Aside the fact that he had a callous attitude about his being wounded, Relena could do nothing but smiled at his father in him coming out.

"Oh Odin, I'm so glad you're safe!" Relena exclaimed as she rushed to the bedside. Tears began to run down her face.

"Aw, mom, don't cry. That's not good bedside manner," Odin said with a slight laugh.

Relena laughed, "You have been hanging around Uncle Duo too long."

"Yeah I guess you could say that," Odin replied smiling.

Relena looked him over. Odin appeared to have stitches in his right leg and shoulder. His right arm had a small burn mark, but across his chest there was a bandage covering a more severe burn.

"Odin what happened?" Relena asked touching the bandage softly.

Odin winced slightly. The skin there was still very tender and very sensitive.

"When the explosions started the teacher ordered all of us to line up at the door. She took us out and was leading us to the basement. The rest of the kids were going crazy. They wouldn't listen. They just ran around scared.

"After a while I lost Mrs. Jackson and my class. I kept trying to find them but couldn't. Then Marimeia found me. She said she was going to take me home. Before we could get out, though, a big piece of wood fell. It landed on my chest and burned me," Odin pointed to his chest explaining the bandage, "That's all I can remember."

"That's fine Odin. That's okay," Relena held his hand and squeezed it gently.

"Mom," Odin's voice had a slight concerned sound to it.

"What is it Odin?"

"Where is Marimeia? I haven't seen her since I was at the school. I figured she would have come with me here."

Relena looked questioningly at Une. By that time Noin had just gotten to the room. Noin saw Odin sitting up slightly with the concerned look.

"Major Noin, did you see Marimeia outside?" Odin asked.

"Uh…no. I'm not sure where she is Odin," Noin replied not really to sure what to say.

Noin stepped over to Une and whispered something in her ear. Une looked at her, fear entering her eyes. Une rose her feet and made a recognizably fake smile to everyone.

"Excuse me, something has come to my attention."

With that she turned and left.

**End Chapter 5**


	6. Loved One's Worry, Calvary Arrives

**Queen's Knight of Ni: Marimeia is hurt... but no one knows how bad it really is. And the Gundam pilots and the rest of the military still haven't made it back yet. Will they make it in time?**

**Chapter Six**

**Loved One's Worry; The Calvary Arrives**

Une left Odin's room almost deathly quiet. Her face was drained of color and her eyes were wide with an emotional horror.

"Mother, what's wrong with Commander Une?" Odin asked.

"I'm not sure darling."

"Major Noin, do you know?"

Noin smiled at him knowing he would worry greatly if he knew.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it," she replied.

Une found the woman who had shown them to Odin's room. Again she was at her desk frantically filling out paper work as the other doctors and nurses brought it to her.

Since the power generating plant was one of the buildings destroyed, the hospital generators were limited to O.R. procedures. This meant that she now had to file and fill out everything by hand. For every ten she got done, it seemed fifty more were placed on her desk. By now her desk was covered in paper work, very similar to Relena's back at the mansion. Even though she was tired and the work seemed to come in by the bucket loads she worked as hard as she could.

Une paused for a second, wondering if she could bother her or not. Finally she resolved that she really didn't care how busy the girl was, she was the only one who could give her information on Marimeia. She walked to the E.R. lobby where they entered earlier. She approached the girl's desk and was about to get her attention until she was stopped.

"Colonel Une?" a doctor who had just walked out of the E.R. questioned.

Out of reflex of the title, Une turned to face who was calling her name. Her eyes focused on the doctor. He had a kind smile and seemed to be unaffected at the absolute insanity that was going on around him.

The doctor was walking toward Une when the civilian from earlier jumped up to catch his attention. When Une came into view from behind the desk, though, the civilian kept quiet and sat back down.

"Colonel, long time no see. Oh, sorry, Commander now right?"

Une gave him an inquisitive look.

"Do I know you sir?"

"Oh, do forgive me Commander. I am the doctor who saved you from the lunar base, Dr. Lee."

"My apologies, and thanks, since I did not give them to you then."

"Indeed you didn't Commander. And it was my pleasure. You and Mr. Treize were the only ones to make sense during that stupid war. It's too bad we don't have him here now, he definitely could help us with this."

"Yes he could," Une thought silently, a little sorrow tinted Une's face.

"Oh, did you need something Commander?" Dr. Lee asked.

Marimeia popped back in Une's mind quickly.

"Yes. A couple of hours ago a girl came in here with Prince Odin. I need to find her."

"Is she the one with red hair?"

"Yes, Marimeia."

"Could you come with me to my office?" the doctor extended his hand to a door just beyond the receptionist's desk.

"Earth e.t.a. twenty minutes," Heero announced.

"Heero we don't even know what condition the kingdom is in. We don't know who's doing all of this," Quatre commented.

Heero knew this and he also knew that his decision to rush in where angels fear to tread was probably greatly illogical. Relena and Odin were stuck down there though, and that's all that mattered. Heero, despite the comments by Quatre, continued full speed to earth.

"Gundam pilots and Colonial Forces, this is restricted space. If you proceed any closer the Sanc Kingdom will be destroyed."

"Who are you?" Trowa asked.

"My name is Kakorro Makato. I lead the Army of the Colonies."

"Army of the Colonies? How do you figure that, I know my colony is not part of that!"

"How right you are Mr. Maxwell. There are some who are complacent and unwilling to fight for their ultimate freedom."

"Their ultimate freedom?" Quatre exclaimed, "You already have freedom!"

"That's in your opinion not in ours. Our colony has been oppressed by this so called 'Unified Nation'. It is not unified. The Earth's Sphere oppresses the colony to their will.

"Now, though, we will oppress the Earth's Sphere with terror."

"How do you plan to do that? We destroyed your mobile suit force in out last battle." Wufei stated.

"Again you are right, but I am never without a way out." Kakorro laughed lightly, "As I said just a moment ago, you may not fly your Gundams or any of your forces in the Sanc Kingdom's Air Space. I have a button right in front of me that would destroy botht he Peacecraft Mansion and base hospital, which happens to be where your wife and child are, Heero Yuy."

"You son of a bitch!" Zechs yelled.

"Yeah well maybe I am, but that's no matter. Now although I have about left you with no way to win, I will give you a small miniscule chance to get here.

"If you desire to attempt this, you must land your Gundams on the outside of the Sanc Kingdom and proceed in on foot."

"Sanc Kingdom guard unit respond," Zechs commanded.

"Oh General Zechs, did you take me for such a fool! Although your guard unit is still intact I can't say that much for the pilots. Such green soldiers to be left guarding the kingdom I would say.

"The only option you have is the one I gave you. It's your choice."

"Missions accepted!" Heero said.

Heero took Wing Zero and began his descent.

"Heero wait! Grrr!" Quatre yelled after him.

Heero didn't stop or even slow down.

"Come on!" Wufei called.

Wufei followed along with the rest of the fleet.

"Commander, I won't lie to you. The girl is hurt pretty bad."

The doctor was somewhat pained to see the grave expression on Une's face.

"Physically she has a few burns and cuts, but hat is it. The problem is she suffered a very bad concussion. Right now she is in a coma upstairs in ICU. Her survival is totally dependant on her will to heal herself. She is out of our hands to heal."

Une almost began to cry, but remembered that she was still in public. She choked back the tears and tried her best to replace her calm composure.

"May I go up and see her?"

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry but there truly is nothing I can do for her. If I could you know I would. It doesn't matter how politically or financially important t person is, they get the best treatment I can afford them."

"I understand doctor, but if there is nothing you can do for Marimeia, then just tell me her room number and go help those outside."

"Understood, point is heard. The girl, Marimeia as you called her, is in room 317 on the third floor," Dr. Lee stated with a sign of submission in his face.

"Thank you, Doctor. I will leave you to your work," Une said getting up to leave.

Dr. Lee rose and opened the door for Une. The noise from outside was heard again, seeming louder now than what it was earlier.

"It was good to see you again Commander," Dr. Lee said as she walked out the door.

Une merely nodded and her attention was brought to the civilian from earlier.

"Dr. Lee," Dr. Lee came to the Commander's side, "See to this man."

Une nodded at he civilian and then left.

Une rushed to the nearest elevator just to find that it too was shut down to conserve energy from the generators. The only elevator moving up or down would be the surgical emergency elevator. Une realized that though she could use this elevator wit her rank and status, if she ended up being the cause of someone not making it to surgery, then she would be just as guilty as the one or ones who started this.

She found the nearest stair well and climbed to the third floor. When she reached the third floor and walked out the stair well door, she saw patients on hospital beds lining the walls of the hallways and lobbies.

She passed by the various patients against the wall. Some had visible bandages on their heads, arms, and hands, and then others had injuries covered by the blankets on the bed. When she reached the first lobby, Une looked at the sign on the ceiling above the branching hallways. She checked them all till she found the hallway leading to rooms 300-330. She walked past the nurses' station without acknowledging they were even there.

"Excuse me ma'am," one nurse called, trying to catch Une before she continued.

Une turned to face her before continuing down the hall.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but only family can come through here. Unless you have some kind of ID I can't let you pass."

The nurse tried to be as polite as possible. She was young and looked a little nervous talking to someone from the military, as she never had to before, let alone ever having to tell on 'no' about something.

"Is this good enough for you?" Une held up her military ID along with a picture of her and Marimeia.

"Yes ma'am. That will do just fine. All you have to do is sign-in here."

The nurse handed the clip board that she was holding to Une. Une signed in quickly and turned back down the hallway. She found room 317 with the door shut. She remained outside the door and took a deep breath before going in.

When the door swung open she could see the foot of the bed. The rest of the room was cluttered with various medical monitors. The vitals monitor was beeping with Marimeia's heart rate, and all the other vitals tested normal.

As the door slowly shut behind her, Une finally allowed the tears to fall. The tears streamed down her face and began to drip to the floor. She walked past the small divider in the room and saw Marimeia lying on the bed.

Marimeia's body was limp against the bed. She showed no sign of internal struggle. Une walked over to her and grabbed her hand that was resting on the bed. She held it tightly almost hoping that the pressure on her hand would wake her up.

Une continued to cry, bowed her head and began to pray:

"God,

If you are there, I know I do not acknowledge you enough to have this prayer answered, but I pray for the well being of this child. She is all he family I have. She is young and innocent. She sacrificed herself for someone else, so I pray that she will be rewarded with her own life.

Life is known as precious to you, please don't take it away from my Little Angel.

Amen."

As she said 'Amen' Une could feel Marimeia's hand give hers a light but discernable squeeze. Une was surprised, but smiled and rested her eyes on Marimeia's seemingly calm face.

**End Chapter Six.**


	7. Breaking and Entering

**Queen's Knight of Ni: Finally the pilots have made it back to Earth, but that was only half the battle. Now they are left to the task of reaching the command center in the Sanc Kingdom and finding their loved ones and commrades that they had left behind. **

**Chapter Seven:**

**Breaking and Entering**

The Gundams had finally passed through the atmosphere and were coming to land on the outskirts of the Sanc Kingdom. With Wing Zero in the lead Heero began to give out orders.

"All other troops will remain here. The only personnel entering will be General Zechs, Commander Wufei, Commander Quatre, Colonel Trowa, and Commander Duo."

"Yes sir."

Heero and the other Gundam pilots descended from their Gundams and proceeded into the wooded area on foot. Heero knew that Kakorro could trade their movements in their Gundams from the satellites in space, but hoped that if they entered and traveled through the kingdom under the cover of the forest it would shroud their tracks after entering. Although Heero knew this was a meager form of cover, it was the best option they had.

The group met their first lines of resistance only about a mile into the borders of the kingdom. The first line of defense consisted of 25 soldiers. Duo was fist to spot the soldiers and call cover.

The Gundam pilots all jumped behind a tree or sprawled on the ground. After the initial burst of gunfire was finished Trowa came up to one knee and fired at the defense line. A soldier clutched his shoulder and fell to the ground.

Heero waited for the other soldiers to come out of hiding and fire. When he saw their heads begin to clear the brush, he fired three rounds. One soldier fell to the ground also grabbing his shoulder groaning in sudden pain. The other soldier fell to the ground without a sound aside the grotesque thud of limp weight.

The first soldier crawled over to check the second. He called his name and there was no answer. When he reached the soldier he looked for any sign of an external wound. He couldn't find any at first but then saw a trickle of blood come from underneath the soldier's helmet. Pulling off the soldiers helmet the fist one saw a hole leading straight through the helmet and into the soldier's head. The bullet had a clean and clear shot.

Soon another unit, reinforcing their numbers, accompanied t defense line. They began to make an offensive against the Gundam pilots. Zechs, still behind the tree he had covered under earlier, pulled a grenade off his armament belt.

"Cover!" he yelled as he removed the pin from the grenade. "Fire in the hole!"

Zechs threw the grenade right in the middle of the opposing force. When it detonated it produced on almost perfect circle of either dead or injured bodies. The soldiers on the outer rim of the explosion circle were either knocked down by the explosion shockwave, or by the bodies that were hit by the explosion. Soon, though, the soldiers were back on their feet and helping up those who could still fight.

Trowa and Wufei; who both ended up in a tree when Zechs called cover, looked down on the battle beneath them. Seeing an opening in the lines from where the fallen soldiers were, they both nodded and dropped out of the tree.

Right as Wufei's foot hit the ground an enemy soldier had the barrel of his rifle trained at him at point blank range. Wufei caught the barrel of the weapon and using the soldier weight, threw the soldier over his shoulder and brought him to the ground hard. Wufei turned to face the soldier then brought his foot down striking the soldier across the face with his heel knocking the soldier unconscious. A second soldier grabbed his wrist. Returning the grip to the soldier, Wufei put the soldier into a Koda gachi wrist lock throwing him to the right then quickly again to his left, breaking the wrist. One more throw to the right ruptured the tendons and ligaments in the wrist sending him to his back. Wufei jumped on top of the soldier and punched him across the face with a right cross.

Trowa jumped from the tree somersaulting in the air landing with an acrobatic grace. Rising from his position he spun into a spinning heel kick striking two enemy soldiers at the same time. Picking up his opposite leg he thrust a side kick into another soldier's gut. The soldier doubled over exposing the back of his neck. Trowa bent his front knee, driving his elbow down into the soldier's neck.

Duo began to advance from tree to tree with Quatre covering. After Duo would reach cover he would layout fire for Quatre. Soon they were only a few feet from the enemy's line. Duo cleared the tree and fired a shot taking off the helmet of a soldier but not killing him. After the soldier recovered from the shock of being shot at he began to aim his weapon at Duo. By the time he found him he fell forward dead. Duo glanced at Quatre and Quatre nodded.

Both the pilots came out of hiding and began to open fire. They advanced another few feet and dropped back into cover.

The pilot's progression was slow, but all six had the determination knowing that the farther they went the closer they were to the capital.

Noin found her way to Marimeia's room about an hour after Une had left Odin's room. She walked past the nurses' station also acting as if they weren't there. The women had been through so much that even the younger one who tried to follow every regulation didn't care if she passed without being checked or signing in.

Noin made it to the room that the receptionist downstairs told her was Marimeia's. Noin knocked first not really expecting a reply but still doing so out of habit. No answer came but she entered anyways. When she entered she heard the beeping of the vitals machine and nothing else. She reached the edge of the small wall divider and saw Une with her head resting on the edge of the bed next to Marimeia. Noin walked to the foot of the bed and checked the chart hanging there. Noin grimaced. The chart read that Marimeia should be awake, but she wasn't. It scared her, and she could only imagine what it was doing to Une inside. Une had such a calm exterior that she could only guess at the internal torment that Une was going through.

She walked back out the door turning off the light as she left.

"Mother, is father coming back for us?" Odin asked.

"Of course he is sweetheart. You know your father would do anything for us."

"But he always told me that his missions always came first, even before his family. He said that his missions were the most important things to him."

"Odin, listen to me. You are the most important thing to your father. You have been his most important mission ever since you were born."

"Mother you are such a romantic. You know father is much more logical than that."

Relena laughed lightly.

"Your father is logical in everything but when it comes to us I promise you his logic is completely shaken."

"We'll see."

Heero began to run forward looking for the highest cover he could find. Finding a half burned tree trunk he ducked behind it. Pulling a grenade from his back pocket he tossed it behind him on the other side of the tree. The smoke and flames crawled around the tree singeing Heero's skin slightly. After the smoke cleared he began to advance laying out his own cover fire.

Zechs was close behind him making sure that even the perfect soldier didn't do anything foolish. None of the other pilots had ever seen Heero in this manner. Though he had never been in such a situation before, they still figured he would take it tactically and not as quickly as he was now.

Duo began to advance on the left flank of the remaining soldiers in the first offensive they sent. As he cleared the area he met up with Trowa and Wufei. The six pilots forced them into their circle. Several of the enemy, after seeing this, surrendered their weapons and lay prostrate on the ground. Others that refused to give up were ultimately rewarded with their death.

Soon the first offensive was taken care of. Heero called the rest of the division that was still waiting at the edge of the forest. He ordered a small division to stand guard at their position and the rest to proceed into the forest where the pilots were.

When the rest of the division reached their location they left them in charge of containing the remaining enemy troops. Not wanting to waste anytime the pilots began their trek back to the capital.

**End Chapter 7 **


	8. How Long

**Queen's Knight of Ni: Slowly the pilots make their way back to the capital. Marimeia is still unconscious and there seems like there is nothing that can be done. How long will the battle last and how long till the pilots come to the guard's aid?**

**Chapter Eight: **

**How Long?**

Relena had fallen asleep in the chair beside Odin's bed when a knock at the door startled her. She looked up and saw that a nurse had just opened the door. The nurse smiled at her and walked over to the vitals computer on the other side of the room. She looked at the screen for a few moments and then walked to the foot of the bed and grabbed the clipboard hanging there. She jotted down a few notes and updated some information on the screen and then turned and left.

Relena looked at the wall clock hanging on the other side of the room. She had only been asleep for two hours. How long would this insanity last? She didn't know how much more of this waiting she could take.

She looked over to Odin who was still asleep. She got up and left his room leaving him to sleep. She walked down to the hospital's main lobby where she met back up with Noin.

"How is Marimeia?" she asked.

"She is still unconscious."

"What? What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. I walked up earlier when I left Odin's room. When I got there I saw Une. She had fallen asleep so I didn't bother her, but I did check on Marimeia. After I left I found the doctor in charge of her care, Dr. Lee. He said he talked to Une and said medically there was no reason for her to be unconscious, but she still is." Noin said.

"Have they tried everything?"

"Well, if Dr. Lee is anything like he was in OZ he never short changes a patient. I'm sure he has.

"I need to get back to the command center. The commander hasn't quite qualified for handling a situation like this yet. Will you be okay here?"

"Yeah, I doubt whoever this is would bomb a hospital."

"Never assume anything, hasn't Heero taught you that yet?" a voice said from behind Relena.

Relena turned to see Hilde walking down t hallway.

"Hilde, when did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago. I heard you were here. Major Noin I offer my services." Hilde said rendering a salute.

"Thank you Hilde, but you know it's not necessary. We haven't called for reserves."

"Yes I understand, but Duo is risking his life and it is the least I can do."

"Huh? Where? Are they still fighting at the colony?" Relena asked clueless.

"No, the turned around after our distress calls. They just set up their first check point in the forest north of here." Hilde replied.

"Very well then. Hilde you come with me back to the command center. Relena stay here please. I don't want the risk of you getting injured on the way back, and I imagine you would like to stay with Odin."

"Yes, you're right. Be careful."

The two girls left out the front of the hospital sticking close to the walls.

"Heero, I knew you would come for us. I'll be here waiting for you," Relena thought with a slightly eased sign only to be replaced with the constant worry of his safety.

By the time Hilde and Noin left the hospital whatever troops were left in the kingdom were patrolling the streets. The sniper threat had seemed to be over with at this point.

This thought made Noin uneasy. There was no way that the enemy could cause this much damage with the limited force he seemed to have. And if he did there would be nothing for it. He would cause damage but he would lose his war. There had to be something more.

Noin and Hilde made it back to the command center. Noin handed Hilde captain's bars for a field promotion. Hilde saluted and accepted t tank. After dawning the rank she left to carry out her duties, which were the guard units that were left.

"Commander, report," Noin ordered meeting up with Commander Dixon.

"It appears that all the enemy troops are fighting in the North. Our mobile suit force has landed on the outskirts and is proceeding here. There is no report of ally and enemy casualty numbers."

"What is out city patrol situation?"

"We have one battalion searching the city around the clock. Nothing has been reported."

"What is the estimated time frame before our mobile suit force reaches the city?"

"I'm afraid it will take them three to four days at their present speed," a technician sitting to the side of Noin reported.

"Damn it. Show me the current troop that we still have here." Noin commanded.

Commander Dixon grabbed a clip board off the desk and handed it to Noin. She looked it over trying to form some tactic in her head that they could feasibly pull off.

"Are there any other reports of other enemy troops?"

"None as of yet. Satellite has shown nothing."

"Alright, I want you to take two of the remaining battalions and move them north to help out with the resistance."

"Yes ma'am, but that would leave only the guard battalion."

"Yes, but if he enemy's main force is in the north then the guard battalion is all that is needed here. Issue the orders immediately."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Damn who ever did this will pay dearly. This cannot go on much longer." Noin thought to herself.

Night began to fall on the Gundam pilots as they still trekked their way through the dense north forest. Soon the only light showing was the moon as it found its way through the canopy of trees.

The fighting continued the farther they went. The closer they got the harder the resistance became. Heero had set up three more checkpoints and stationed a platoon at each one. The only problem though, was that soon Heero would have to call more troops from the border which would leave their rear position weak.

If the pilots had a clock with them it would have struck midnight. But since they didn't, Duo sufficed.

"Heero we need to rest. You can't expect to fight half dead." Duo stated, almost whining.

"Heero, Duo is right," Trowa agreed, "There is no point in continuing till morning."

"You can stop if you want. I won't until my mission is over."

"And what mission is that? To get yourself killed?" Duo asked.

"No," Heero replied simply.

"What good are you gonna do Relena if you die? Huh Heero? What good is it!"

Heero glared at Duo.

"I will not fail my mission, Maxwell." Heero said.

"When is it worth it Heero!"

"You'll probably never know." Heero replied.

The other four pilots stared at him. Heero simply turned and ran through the woods. Soon enough they heard several gun shots and soon realized that he wasn't stopping.

"Well, he can commit his suicide any way he wants." Duo said sitting against a tree.

"Duo, don't you want to get back to Hilde?" Wu fei asked.

"Of course, but not at the expense of my getting killed!"

"I don't know why but I don't see Heero dying anytime soon. Definitely not till this is done." Quatre commented.

"How can you say that Quatre. The guy has gone out of his mind. There is no way he can go on like this without sleeping."

"Heero knows what he is doing Duo." Wu fei replied.

"Whatever I don't care. I'm getting some sleep. I feel like living a bit longer."

The three other pilots sighed at Duo's comment. Though they agreed with him, they couldn't help but admire Heero's resolve. Though he always had it, he still never ceased to amaze. But as Duo observed, if he kept this up, he wouldn't be alive much longer to amaze anyone.

They stayed with Duo knowing that if they continued now it would only add to their disadvantage. They predicted only three hours at the most and wanted to make the best of it.

**End Chapter 8**


	9. Enemy Among Us

**Queen's Knight of Ni: The tide is beginning to shift, but can it be this easy? What is left to happen to the pilots and the capital guard. What left can they handle before they lose it all?**

**Chapter Nine**

**An Enemy among Us**

"Captain Schleider, take your guard unit and focus it around the hospitals and government buildings."

"Yes ma'am."

Hilde walked over to a soldier sitting at a switch board as they quickly coordinated how and where the troops would be dispersed.

"Commander Dixon, order the other two battalions to move north and engage the enemy."

"But ma'am, what if…"

"Commander, do not second guess me again! Follow your orders!" Noin yelled.

"Yes ma'am," Dixon said frowning but soon smiling as he turned his back walking to the back console of the room beginning his work.

(2 hours later)

"Major Noin."

Noin turned to see Hilde in uniform, armed now with a side arm.

"Yes, captain."

"The guard units have been distributed between the mansion, government house, and the base hospitals."

"What about the other hospitals?"

"There are no more, all the others were destroyed in the attack."

Noin's face got even darker.

"Very well, thank you Hilde."

Hilde saluted and left to overview the condition of her troops.

"Don't forget why we are doing this Matthew."

"Yes, but you are talking about killing more innocent civilians. We can't do that."

"Why not? These people are just as guilty as the military. They allow the oppression. We will show them what it means to live in fear.

"Now prepare another unit to move in. The other troops will be out of the city soon and they will be defenseless. I will send you a lay out of the guard unit position. Organize your attack accordingly."

"All right, Kakorro. I hope you know what you are doing."

"Just do it."

Commander Dixon brought up the communication screen between the two other battalions.

"Colonel, move your battalion to the north-east, Major yours will move to the north-west. Surround the enemy and meet up with the attacking unit. Once you gain control of the north stay there till commanded."

The two commanders saluted and turned off their screens.

"Ma'am, all units are moving to the north to assist." Commander Dixon stated.

"Good, guard units are in place. If anyone comes any where near the city limits, we will know about it."

Heero continued despite the complaints of Duo earlier. The next morning, the other G pilots figured to find him not too far from where they had stopped. Much to their surprise they found him still fighting fifteen miles away. Finding him, they retook their positions and began the offensive again.

"Well, Heero, all night and this is as far as you got?" Duo asked sarcastically.

"But of course, the God of Death could do better." Heero replied with the same amount of sarcasm.

"Always!" Duo yelled throwing a grenade into the enemy's lines.

The G pilots continued their assault on the enemy force slowly gaining more and more ground.

Somewhere south of the city the other enemy force prepared to invade. Various tents were set up obscured in the woods. These weren't noticed due to the mayhem and the fear of the people to leave the city. The middle of these tents was the command tent. Inside Matthew was found slumped over his desk. He had refused any audience after his communication with Kakorro.

"He's a madman. We cannot sacrifice so many lives."

"Captain, we just received orders to move towards the city. We must leave now."

"Lieutenant," Matthew couldn't believe he was actually doing this, "Tell the men, to stand down."

"Excuse me Captain?" he asked almost appalled.

"We are not going to sacrifice civilian lives for this! Fighting a uniformed force is one thing, but fighting women, children, and elderly is totally different!"

"We have our orders sir," the Lieutenant stated sternly.

"Well, I'm not going to issue them; we are not going to invade the city!"

"Then you give me little choice sir," the Lieutenant pulled his sidearm out of its holster.

"Joshua, what are you doing!"

"You will not kinder us from our destiny. You know what must be done, Matthew."

"Put your weapon away Lieutenant!"

"Shut up, take this like at least half the man you are."

Joshua fired and hit Matthew in the knee causing Matthew to fall back in his chair clutching his leg.

"Just like salmon, Matthew, you go against the flow and eventually you're caught by a bear, or in your case, a bullet."

Matthew looked up, his eyes full of horror as he started at the barrel of his fate.

Slowly, Joshua pulled the trigger. The gun fired sending Matthew's head jolting back. Blood began to trickle down Matthew's forehead, as Joshua stared down coldly at the now dead Captain.

Joshua shoved the dead corpse onto the floor and took the seat at the computer. He sent a message acknowledging the fact hat there forces were moving into the city.

"Captain, how are the reports of the security of the city?"

"Doing well ma'am. Civilians are out now, but no report of violence or looting."

"Very good. Inform the checkpoints to try to limit civilian wanderers. Try to keep them indoors."

"Yes, ma'am."

The streets were still cluttered with destroyed vehicles and debris, but people decided to venture out anyways. Most that were wandering about were looking for lost loved ones or anyone they knew. The mayhem had separated everyone.

Soon enough the military security was back out attempting to have everyone return indoors. Since no martial law was declared, the people ignored the soldiers. Soon there were reports of a military jeep stolen, its occupants knocked unconscious and left in the street.

"Where is that jeep now!" Noin yelled.

"We have its coordinates and it is moving to leave the city." Hilde reported.

"Grrr!" Noin was beginning to lose touch reality at this point, "Mrs. Relena forgive me," she said to herself.

"From this point forward, I am declaring Martial Law on the city."

"But Major Noin, that's a pretty drastic measure." one of the soldiers commented.

"We just lost a jeep, with three soldiers knocked unconscious. If these civilians will not listen to reason, then they will have to listen to force for the time being." Noin replied.

"Yes ma'am," everyone answered.

Hilde walked over to her console, "Battalion Guard, we have declared Martial Law. Repeat we have declared Martial Law. Do not use excessive force. Be on your guard."

Soon the streets were being cleaned by the soldiers. They began to force the crowds into buildings. Most, realizing now that it was for the best, began to do as told, but some still fought against the military.

Lieutenant Manning, now out of the hospital, was leading a guard unit patrolling the southern outskirts of the city. A large group of people were moving around, and it was becoming rather difficult to get them inside.

Manning stood in his jeep with his loudspeaker ordering people inside a building.

"The city is under Martial Law. You are ordered to go inside and stay. If you are found outside you will be arrested!"

The people didn't listen to him, until they heard that they would be arrested. Several of the large group complied, but more stood defiantly not willing to fall under Martial Law.

Once civilian rushed the jeep. The corporal in the driver's seat pulled out his pistol stopping the citizen in his tracks. It was a stand off between those civilians and the military. The civilians began to surround the jeep. Manning began to get a little nervous. He knew he had enough firepower to save himself but he was hoping it would come to that.

An explosion sounded behind the jeep. Manning looked back his eyes wide.

"RPG!"

Manning jumped down into the jeep and covered his head. The corporal and other two soldiers did the same. The civilians looked around frantically trying o find out what was going on.

The RPG went just over the jeep and exploded ten feet past it killing many civilians. The rest of the civilians looked wildly for cover while some yelled at Manning to protect them.

"Damnit, these people just a second ago wanted to kill me, now they want my protection." Manning thought to himself.

Manning lifted his head to check for where the RPG came from. He saw down the street that there was almost an entire army walking down the road.

Seeing the throng of civilians Joshua smiled evilly.

"Open fire."

**End Chapter Nine**


End file.
